


Kiss Kiss Fail in Love

by maudlintrash



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maudlintrash/pseuds/maudlintrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise meets Kuroko at a charity kissing booth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Kiss Fail in Love

"My mouth hurts," Kise whined, leaning forward onto counter. "Captain~~~ can't I take a break?"

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU, KISE??" Kasamatsu bellowed. "The team needs new uniforms, and in case you didn't notice—" He gestured expansively to the students (at least 50, all genders) that were now lined up in front of the kissing booth at the school fair. "FOR SOME REASON, PEOPLE LIKE YOUR FACE."

Kise moaned and ground his face into the counter. Kasamatsu held out a basket to the next student in line. "That'll be one dollar, please."

 _I probably should've asked my manager about this_ , Kise thought later, splashing water on his face in the school bathroom. _Isn't my mouth insured or something? I should really look into that..._

"Excuse me. Could I use the sink?"

Kise screeched and jerked upright. A smaller guy was standing behind him and—"H-hey, I'm washing my face here!"

"You've been standing with your head under the faucet for three minutes," the other guy deadpanned. "I'd like to wash my hands."

"Oh. Right." Kise stepped aside. "I didn't realize it'd been that long..." He stood there, arms crossed, and watched the guy wash his hands. The... the really cute guy. He was a lot shorter than Kise, but he had solid, muscular shoulders and wide blue eyes that Kise could practically have fallen into. "So uh. What brings you here."

The guy glanced over at him, then went back to scrubbing his hands. "I'm here for the school fair, of course. Isn't everyone?"

"I sure am!" Kise grinned and leaned against the mirror. "I'm on the basketball team. You know, I'm their top scorer. I'm manning the kissing booth! I'm the top scorer there too." He laughed loudly and suavely.

"Mmhm." The other guy turned the sink off and stuck his hands under the air dryer. A dull roar filled the bathroom and Kise's laugh died. Okay, so this guy was really cute but he was also totally uninterested in Kise. His disinterest was palpable.

Kise leaned on the wall next to the hand dryer. He liked leaning. It made him look casual.

"We need new uniforms!" He shouted over the din. "The old ones are getting a little worn andwithallthemusclesIgaineditjustdoesn'tfitanymore—" The dryer turned off and the the other guy started moving towards the door. "SO do you like basketball!?"

"Yes."

"Oh yeah!!!!? Who's your favorite team? I hope it's Kaijou~~~"

"Seirin." The guy paused with his hand on the doorknob.

"Who?"

"Seirin." The guy turned to give him a flat stare. "I play for Seirin."

"Ahhhhhhh right Seirin!" Kise laughed again. "Of course, Seirin. _Seirin_."

"Yes, Seirin."

"So like, I mentioned that I'm at the kissing booth right?"

"People are paying you to kiss them?"

"Of course! I mean, it's for a good cause." Kise ran a hand through his hair. It was super luxurious that day, as well as every other day. "It's good to uh... support a good cause. Not _that_ many people really want to kiss me."

"I see."

Kise grinned expectantly. "So if you feel like it, stop by the booth! I'll let you skip to the front of the line if you want—" He flipped his hair, and it was a shimmering wave of gold. "Don't be shy—"

And the guy was totally gone. Like, really gone.

Kise slumped.

\--

"Whyyyyyyyyyyy," he whined at Kasamatsu.

"Stop CRYING, KISE!"

"He was really cute! Amazing! Totally the cutest guy here!"

The guy standing at the front of the kissing line frowned, his cheeks reddening.

"He didn't mean it!" Kasamatsu yelled, kneeing Kise hard in the thigh. "Kise, tell him."

"YOU'RE TOTALLY CUTE," Kise said through gritted teeth, clutching his throbbing thigh. "LET'S DO THIS."

They kissed, and it was actually pretty great because this guy had clearly been chewing some breath mints in line which was more than could be said for some other people. Kise waved the guy on his way and turned his attention to the girl who was next. "Thank you for supporting the effort to get new uniforms for the Kaijou basketball team! That will be one dollar please!"

The girl dropped a dollar in Kasamatsu's basket and grabbed Kise by the collar, dragging him forward and kissing him hard. He was a little out of breath and red in the face when she pulled away, and Kasamatsu patted him hard on the back.

"Good job, Kise!"

"Ahahaha, it's nothing! I guess people just like—"

"One dollar, you said?"

Kise and Kasamatsu shrieked in unison. The guy from the bathroom was standing at the head of the line. "It's YOU!"

"Me?" Kise couldn't be sure, but the guy's mouth might have just quirked up in a smile. "You weren't talking about me, were you?"

"No, no~~~~" Kise said, just as Kasamatsu bellowed:

"That's the guy?!"

"Yeah, yeah~~~~!" Kise smiled widely and threw his hands up in the air. "What are we talking about?"

"Perhaps you should stop procrastinating and do your job." The guy looked over his shoulder. "The line doesn't seem to be getting any shorter."

"H-hey—" A girl with wide brown eyes leaned over his shoulder. "Did you just cut in line?"

"Definitely not."

"Sure," she muttered. Kise planted both hands on the counter and leaned forward.

"Let's do this! My name is Kise, by the way. You might have heard of me—"

"I don't think so," the guy said. He leaned forward as well, until their faces were inches apart and all Kise could see were his amazing blue eyes. "Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Kuroko… what a great name." And then suddenly Kuroko's lips were on his and Kise's eyes slid shut. Kuroko's mouth was soft and frankly wonderful. Kise parted his lips and curled his hand around the back of Kuroko's neck, fingers brushing through Kuroko's hair. 

Just when Kise was sure this could last ten years and he wouldn't complain, Kuroko pulled away.

"Thank you, Kise-kun."

Kise slumped back in his chair, slack-jawed. Kasamatsu cleared his throat. "Thanks for donating to the team. It's really appreciated."

"Of course." Kuroko smiled. "I'll look forward to playing you." He waved and a second later he was already lost in the crowd. 

"Wait, wait—that guy is a basketball player?" Kasamatsu smacked Kise on the back of the head. "Kise! Why didn't you say anything!?"

"Ahhh! He's already gone?" Kise shot up in his chair. "Crap! I didn't say thank you!"

"Sit down! You're not here to flirt with the enemy!"

Kise groaned and hid his head in his hands. "Whyyyyyyyyyyy—"

Kasamatsu cleared his throat. Kise whined louder. Kasamatsu grunted again. "Kise. Kise, you idiot."

"Whaaaaaaaaat?"

"Here." Kasamatsu shoved a dollar bill across the counter to him. He tapped the lower corner, where a long number was written in neat blue pen.

"His phone number!?" Kise grabbed the bill and held it in the air. "Yes! WHAT AN AMAZING GUY!"

"Yeah, yeah, now PUT IT AWAY."

“Yeah,” the girl at the front of the line chimed in. She was holding a fistful of ones. “You’ve got some kissing to do.”


End file.
